El mejor amigo del mono
by NekoNata
Summary: Esa mañana, no es su propia respiración la que le despierta. Se retuerce en su futón, demasiado confortable para un preso, y definitivamente, demasiado para él. En un principio, remolonea, buscando un calor aún patente, pero la suerte no parece estar de su lado ese día. Algo frío y húmedo se presiona contra su mejilla, y pese a que le encantaría, no puede ignorar eso.


_Hola y eso. La cosa es que mañana es el cumpleaños de dos personitas, y cómo no, yo tenía que hacerles un regalo. Este regalito es para _**codelyokofan210399 **_que fangirlea conmigo día sí y día también. No me culpes por esto. Va en serio. Mi mente hizo click y me sentí una persona horrible. Pero no pasa nada. Creo. Tenía otra idea pero empecé a escribir esta y salió adelante. Más o menos. Eeeeel caso, el fic._

_Spoilers de AAI2. Muerte y destrucción. Literalmente. Decir más sería destripar el fic. Animales, animales, animales. Dolor. Angustia existencial. Souta Sarushiro. Él es una advertencia de por sí._

* * *

Esa mañana, no es su propia respiración la que le despierta. Se retuerce en su futón, demasiado confortable para un preso, y definitivamente, demasiado para él. En un principio, remolonea, buscando un calor aún patente, pero la suerte no parece estar de su lado ese día. Algo frío y húmedo se presiona contra su mejilla, y pese a que le encantaría, no puede ignorar eso.

Abre un ojo, somnoliento, con los labios hinchados de ligera molestia, pero el animal no parece muy por la labor de dejarle dormir. Y es entonces cuando se da cuenta. De que el rabo de Kuro está inusualmente gacho, prácticamente entre sus piernas. El animal está asustado. Puede ver que se está conteniendo para no ladrar, y eso le acaba de despertar en un instante. Pasa algo malo.

Instintivamente, rebusca bajo las sábanas, sin encontrar, para su desesperación, ningún cuchillo entre ellas. Tantos años llevando armas a todas partes pasa factura. A veces se le olvida que allí no las necesita. Se mueve despacio, pero Kuro tira de él con suavidad así que obedece, moviéndose por fin a un ritmo normal.

Y cuando se pone en pie, murmura con suavidad, sabiendo que no es necesario que alce la voz para que él le escuche. Porque él siempre le escucha.

— Señor Houinbou…

Espera unos segundos, intentando no hacer ruido, puesto que la cavernosa voz de Ryouken es cada vez más baja desde hace unos días. Pero nadie le responde. Se relame los labios, nervioso. Tal vez esté dormido.

Las pocas velas encendidas son suficiente como para ubicarle. El monje siempre las deja encendidas, porque pese a que para sus ojos ciegos no exista gran diferencia entre la luz y la oscuridad, para Souta el tener algo de luz en su celda es algo que ayuda bastante a mermar su ansiedad, teniendo todos y cada uno de los objetos perfectamente ubicados.

Ryouken está al otro lado de la habitación, sentado en un cojín, en postura de meditación. El monje del pecado permanece quieto como una estatua. Souta está ligeramente somnoliento, pero igualmente se acerca, entre pasos vacilantes, con Kuro a su lado, lamiéndole una mano en un gesto tierno que es absolutamente extraño en un perro como él. Se sienta a su lado, el perro haciendo lo mismo, con la respiración agitada. El pelirrojo acaricia la cabeza del animal, mientras mira a su maestro, parpadeando pesadamente, sorprendido porque el otro no ha reaccionado todavía, y es entonces cuando, despacio, como cuando era niño, acerca su mano fina y suave a la anciana y huesuda mano asesina. Y cuando las pieles se encuentran, el vello de la nuca de Souta se eriza instantáneamente.

El shock es tan grande que se queda quieto durante varios segundos, sus pupilas dilatándose progresivamente. Acaricia la piel helada con las yemas de los dedos, suavemente, con un nudo en el estómago, inconscientemente buscando su protección. Pese a que sepa que no la va a tener nunca más. El pensamiento le aterroriza, sus labios temblando mientras intenta asimilarlo, poco a poco. Pero no puede. Las manos le tiemblan cuando presiona su yugular con las yemas de los dedos, buscando desesperado una señal que le tranquilice de que todo aquello no es más que una pesadilla. No tiene suerte. El pulso del monje está completamente extinto. Tal vez, si hubiese observado con la suficiente atención, se habría dado cuenta de que el anciano no respiraba. Sus párpados caen lentamente, intentando controlar el torrente que amenaza con salir de sus ojos. Las pestañas largas se humedecen, los músculos de su mandíbula tensándose. Siente las comisuras de sus labios curvándose hacia abajo, y esa es la señal que necesita para saberlo. No va a poder soportar ese pensamiento sin venirse abajo.

Ryouken Houinbou está muerto.

Las lágrimas caen de sus ojos, cerrados con tanta fuerza que sabe que tarde o temprano le acabará doliendo la cabeza. Vuelve a cogerle de la mano y llora, reprimiendo unos sollozos que pese a sus esfuerzos no tardan en llegar. Kuro lame su mano libre, en un mudo consuelo que el pelirrojo agradece con toda su alma.

Permanece así un buen rato, o eso cree, porque en ese momento no es capaz siquiera de medir el tiempo que ha pasado. El perro tironea de su manga con la boca, ansioso, y él se pregunta sobre lo que el animal pretende. Su rostro empapado de lágrimas y mocos, sus ojos escociendo tanto que incluso la luz de las velas distantes hace arder sus globos oculares como ácido puro, lo cierto es que casi no puede ver por dónde va. Pero Kuro es un buen perro guía, que le lleva hasta el enorme altar, arañando con sus zarpas la madera. Y Souta comprende que hay algo ahí que está esperando a ser descubierto.

Lo cierto es que le da algo de reparo hurgar en el altar, pero los insistentes zarpazos de Kuro le hacen cambiar de opinión. Se da cuenta de que una de las tablas de madera está suelta, y es ahí donde decide buscar. Y para su sorpresa, dentro hay una caja de cartón.

No le cuesta mucho sacarla, puesto que parece que no contiene nada excesivamente pesado. Por eso no se sorprende cuando ve que la caja está llena de papeles. Lo que sí que es una sorpresa, sin embargo, es el contenido de esos papeles.

Son sus cartas. Todas las cartas que Souta le mandó durante años, desde que Ryouken ingresó en la cárcel. Guardadas donde a nadie se le ocurriría buscar. Cartas llenas de preocupaciones, de miedos,de cariño, de movimientos de ajedrez. Cartas que destripan sus sentimientos de una forma que solo ahora es capaz de ver, releyéndolas y percatándose de lo estúpido que había sido todo ese tiempo. Y de lo mucho que el monje del pecado había querido a ese niño estúpido. Llama su atención un papel en especial. No está dentro de ningún sobre, y su formato es bien distinto. Se da cuenta al instante. Ese papel no lo ha escrito él.

Casi por costumbre, cierra los ojos, deslizando sus dedos sobre el papel, dejando que las palabras en braille inunden su mente. Y casi instantáneamente, las emociones le desbordan.

_"Estoy orgulloso de que seas mi hijo" _

_"Me alegro de haber podido conocerte" _

_"No ha habido ningún momento en el que no haya estado orgulloso de ti" _

_"No podría haber tenido un mejor acólito que tú" _

_"Me alegro de que estés vivo y bien" _

_"Daría mi vida por la tuya y lo sabes." _

_"Sé feliz, hijo mío" _

Llega un momento en el que ni siquiera puede leer. Los sollozos inundan la habitación, y él solo guarda los papeles en el interior de la caja. Lentamente, con manos temblorosas, lo guarda donde y como lo encontró.

Se sienta junto al cadáver, despacio, depositando un suave beso de agradecimiento sobre su frente fría. Se fija entonces en que el rosario de Ryouken está sobre su regazo, siendo traído por Kuro. Y comprende que ese es su legado.

Souta nunca ha sido un hombre religioso. Ningún Dios ni ningún otro ente superior vino a ayudarle cuando más lo necesitó. Solo un mortal lo hizo. Un hombre con las manos llenas de sangre. Con esas mismas manos le cuidó y alimentó, con esas manos le hizo crecer. Como una flor podrida, Souta floreció en mitad de la sangre. Pero de cualquier forma, floreció, aún en el frío de la nieve, de la crueldad del mundo.

Sonríe con tristeza, el acólito tomando el lugar del monje del pecado. Espera, al menos, si la religión tiene razón, que Ryouken se reencarne en un perro de caza, fiel y obediente, como a él le habría gustado.

Por eso, meses después, cuando le traen a un nuevo animal para la terapia, Souta no puede hacer menos que enternecerse. Un cachorrito negro, completamente ciego. Kuro lo acoge sin pensarlo, con un respeto que el animal no suele mostrar. Y Souta solo coge al animal en brazos, besándole en la frente peluda. Es poco más que un bebé, pero sus ojitos ciegos le escrutan, su naricilla húmeda buscando identificarle. Y finalmente, le corresponde con un lametón suave y tierno. El pelirrojo sonríe, mirando a Kuro con complicidad. Y cuando suspira, aliviado, las palabras surgen por sí solas.

_"Bienvenido a casa, papá"_


End file.
